


Honey, I'm Home

by sunshinepascal



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, jack's filthy mouth, smutty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinepascal/pseuds/sunshinepascal
Summary: Jack comes home from a mission and fun times happen.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another night, another Jack fic! I hope you enjoy!

The sun was out and a light breeze wove through the air. It was one of those perfect days where everyone was walking, kids were playing and the world seemed a bit more active than normal. It was also the perfect day for you to raise the windows and turn the air off and let the fresh air fill up your home. You had decided it would be a good day to do some cleaning and laundry so you could hang things out on the line. Your hair was up in a messy bun, short sleep shorts were all that were left to accomplish anything in and you decided to still away one of Jack’s many shirts, only a few buttons clasped together and the sleeves rolled up to your elbows.

Jack would be home at some point today you had hoped. Gone on another mission and boy did you miss him. It was the first day you had the energy to do anything but you voted that the weather and the excitement of him returning to you was helping highly with that. Music incased the house and was probably loud enough that any passer by would hear the words to the old country tunes perfectly. You didn’t mind it even though Jack found you like this he might give you a speech about being saver but what he didn’t know would never hurt him.

You glided through the backdoor from hanging clothes on the line. The laundry basket rested against your hip and you joined the singer in singing the song that came from the speakers. When you looked up you were met with your cowboy leaned against the front door frame. He was grinning from ear to ear and you couldn't help but to match the look on his face. He seemed to look you over fully and you blushed before he set after you. It was like a predator after it’s prey and he had soon crossed the area to you his lips immediately connecting with yours. He kissed you with so much hunger and want that it almost made you dizzy. You kissed him back with just as much fever as his hand came up to caress your cheek the other one snaking around you to pull you closer. He pulled away only when air was needed from both of you and you both were panting. 

“Hello to you too Jack,” you let out a breathless chuckle and he smirked down at you.

“Hello angel. I really…I really need you right now,” the last word came out almost demanding and he picked you up quickly.

You wrapped your legs around him and laced your fingers in the hair that was coming from under his cowboy hat as he directed you in a different place. He sat you down on one of the stools at the bar in the kitchen and you kept your legs wrapped tightly around him. He bent down and kissed you again deeply before moving to your neck to pepper kisses along the skin you left open from his shirt.

“You look so damn beautiful angel. You make that shirt look a whole lot better than I ever could,” he spoke to you between kisses along your collarbone and down to your breast.

He moved the shirt over to the side and sucked on your nipple before pulling away and treating the other the same way. He was already working on his belt and pants by the time his lips made their way back to yours. He moved your sleep shorts smirking at the fact you wore no underwear. He wasted no time entering you and you both let out moans finally feeling each other after what felt like months. 

“Fuck yes. Dammit angel I’ve missed this pussy so much,” Jack groaned as he laid his forehead against yours. 

He set a fast pace and you grabbed ahold of his arms for extra support. His pace was so fast and hard that he moved the stood until it was against the bar and could go no further. The house was full of moans and skin slapping skin and you thanked the heavens you decided to keep the music loud so maybe the people passing by your home would be clueless to the things happening on the inside. 

“Jack you feel so good,” you moaned out as you let your eyes open to see he was starring at you watching every face you made.

Your eyes connected with his brown ones and you could have almost came on this spot but you really wanted this moment to last a bit longer. Jack had other ideas. He snapped his hips hitting your sweet spot over and over again. He was pulling those beautiful noises from you he enjoyed so much and the man couldn't help but to smirk at the sight in front of him.

“Come on angel cum for me,” he growled the words in your ear and you feel apart.

You were almost positive that this was the hardest you had ever came in your life and probably the quickest. Jack was almost positive that this was the most beautiful thing he would ever lay his eyes on for the rest of his life. You completely blissed out, eyes screwed shut, mouth agape with moans escaping those sweet lips, your entire body shaking from the pleasure, it was all overwhelming to him. He soon followed you and came deep inside you pulling one more breathless moan from you before your body collapsed in his arms. He and the stool were the only two things that were keeping you upright. You gave yourself a few moments to collect yourself, hiding behind your still closed eyelids before your slowly opened them. A weak and sleepy smile spread across your face as you looked up at the man over you. You jump when the washer going off sounds from the laundry room and it sets you both in a fit of laughter.

“I guess that is my cue to unfortunately get up,” you laugh before reaching up and planting one last kiss to Jack’s lips.

“I’ll let you go get those and I’ll whip something up to eat okay?” Jack spoke after kissing you back deeply.

“Sounds good.”

Jack slid out of you and you couldn't help the whimper at the loss of him. He kissed your forehead before helping you up. You fixed your clothes and after a nice little swat to you ass and a playful wink in your direction you and Jack headed your separate ways. You couldn't help but to laugh and shake your head at him. You pulled the clothes from the washer into the basket and started for the backyard. You stopped and looked toward the kitchen where Jack had already rid of his jacket and hat. He wore nothing but his jeans and a grey t-shirt now, his hair a mess, a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder and you could hear him softly singing to the song playing. Your cowboy had returned to you safe and sound once again. You smiled at the sight and the relief that it gave you before you dropped the clothes basket and joining him in the kitchen.


End file.
